Warframe : The Tale
by KatonnoOtoko
Summary: This is a fanfic for those who want a good storyline to the game. So please read and enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Its the 71st century. However the present world is not a pleasant world were humans have complete over everything and are spending their days peacefully, but one were humans are hunted, killed and preyed on by their own creations. It all began during the 50th century when the rich and influential countries formed and alliance and started a war against the weak and poor countries and any other country that opposed them. But, it was only a war on the outside. In the inside, it was nothing more than a campaign of the rich countries to destroy all opposing forces and to devour the resources of the poor countries. Though the rich and the influential countries were winning the war with their with their vast armies and arsenal of weapons, they became greedy and wanted to dominate the poor countries even more. They deceided to do that by every millitary and opposing forces of those countries. They decided to do that by creating genetically enhanced soldiers and each of whom would be equal to almost 100 soldiers. These soldiers will not posess any feelings or will except ferocity and visciousness. The scientists of those countries or more specifically, the biologists started to develop these soldiers. But, they made two grave mistakes in their development. In the genes of these soldiers, they forgot to insert the gene of obedience and inserted the gene of intelligence. In other words, they created nothing other than intelligent and viscious superhuman beings that would be the cause of their doom. The scientists didn't notice these two mistakes and thought that since these soldiers would be very obedient, they wouldn't do anything against their creators and would truly be invincible. Then, on the fateful day that they were developed and released in the battlefield to wreak havoc, these soldiers did wreak havoc. However, in a really different sense than the rulers and the scientists of the rich countries thought. These soldiers didn't only obliterate the opposing soldiers, but every single soldier and human being they could find on the battlefield. And after that, they began their endless conquest of the universe and turning any planet they conquered into parts of their empire.

It has been almost 2000 years since then. These soldiers are now known as The Grineer, owners of almost half of the solar system and the humans are their slaves. After the incident 2000 years ago, the Grineer have mass produced themselves. Although their appearance and life span have degraded tremendously, their intelligence and strength cannot be compared to that time. The solar system is now ruled by four factions and they are: The Grineer, The Corpus, The Sentinents and The Orokin. The humans are not even considered as a race now due to their extremely low numbers. However, unknown to the ruling races, a man named Tenshin was raising warriors in extreme secrecy to fight the Grineer and put a stop to their endless conquest. He is a master of Tennryuu, a style that combines every form of martial arts that is there on the earth and his students are some teenagers. They are the Tenno( practitioners of Tennoryuu). Warriors who follow the Old ways and are masters of the sword and the gun. And one day, they began their move. They started by assassinating the Grineer leaders in the earth and within the short span of five years, almost every Grineer leader that on earth was assassinated. In this fashion 200 years passed by. The situation has drastically changed since then. Now, the Tenno are one of the ruling races. The Tenno have now increased in number and do not live or teach in secrecy. Although the Grineer court knew where the Tenno resided, they didn't dare to send any force to eleiminate the Tenno, for the Orokin favoured them and to pick a fight with the Tenno was like picking a fight with the Orokin. And the Grineer feared the Orokin due to their knowledge and weapons. To support the Tenno cause, the orokin gave them some armors. However, these were not oridinary armors, they were known as warframes. And each warframe had four unique abilities along with various other powers and features. This took the Tenno to a new height of power. But, only the most skilled and powerful Tenno were allowed to use the warframes. Due to the attacks of the Warframe-clad Tenno, the Grineer influence was almost halved in the next 50 years, making the Grineer more fearful of the Tenno. In these 50 years, one another thing changed, only those who can use warframes are now called the tenno and those who couldn't were Tenno trainees. The Sentinents again started a war against the Orokin. But this time they took the support of the Grineer. The Orokin asked for the support of the Tenno and they agreed. The Tenno thought that this war would be easily won, thaks to the powers of the warframes. However, something rather unfortunate happened at the war; almost every Tenno that went to the battlefield was defeated. Thus the Sentinents won the war. The Tenno who survived were put into cryopods and tossed into the void by the Orokin as a last resort. The Sentinets knew of this and The Sentinent king, Hunhow gave his daughter Natah the task to find and kill the Tenno who were tossed into the void. As for the ones who were captured, they were tranferred to grineer prison cells and their warframes were confisticated. Natah, however, didn't listen to her father andinstead kiling the warframes in the cryopods, she woke one up and decided to revive the Tenno. for what purpose she did this, was unknown. And it must be fate that she had awoken the most skilled Tenno and the user of the Excalibur warframe, Katsuragi Ryuunosuke. Together, they embarked on a mission to awake and free the Tenno who survived and do waht they are supposed to.


	2. Chapter 1 : The reunion with a friend

**Chapter 1 : Reunion with a friend**

Ryuunosuke sat before the navigation console in his ship. Suddenly, the ships's NPC, Ordis said," The Lotus wishes for an audience with you, operator."

" Ok then, put her on the holographic console."

" Very well."

Ordis did as he asked and The Lotus's face appeared before Ryuunusuke. However, instead of exchanging greetings, he asked," Lotus, have you found the co-ordinate of another Tenno?"

"Yes Tenno, I believe that I have found the co-ordinate of another Tenno." replied the Lotus, rather calmly despite the seriousness of the statement.

"What! Who is it, Lotus?" asked Ryuunosuke excitedy.

" It is Ken Alexander, the user of the Rhino Warframe."

" What is the situation?" asked Ryuunosuke rather tensely.

"He is currently imprisoned in a Grineer prison facility in Approllodus, Mercury."

Ryyunosuke jumped up from the chair and ordered Ordis," Ordis, take the ship to Approllodus and prepare my weapons and my Warframe."

" As you wish operator."

Suddenly, the Lotus said," Tenno, you cannot go there."

" And why is that?" his tone was suddenly as cold as ice.

" Because the enemy levels and the security are too high. If you barge in there with your current set of weapons, you have no hope of surviving this, let alone complete the mission."

" So what are you telling me to do? Just sit here and wait as my comrade dies or is tortured or experimented on?"Ryuunosuke's face was twisted with rage but his tone was still cold and calm.

" Yes, Tenno."

"Lotus, I am sorry to say this, but you are not human. So you probably can't understand this, but we humans, or more specifically, we tenno cannot just leave our friends and comrades to die."

"But I cannot let another Tenno die in vain-"

" That's why I won't die in vain, I will both complete the mission and survive." said Ryuunosuke with a smile.

"Very well, Tenno, but you must survive at any cost. If I see any threat to your life, then I will instantly teleport you to the ship and abort the mission. That is my only condition." said The Lotus.

"I accept these conditions." replied Ryu (Since his name is so long, we will shorten it and call him Ryu.)

30 minutes later...

Ryu landed hard on the floor of the prison facility. Since it has been almost 20 years( according to the Lotus) since the Tenno were active and the Grineer believe that the Tenno are obliterated, the Security will be lax. But, if the alarm is triggered, the grineer will instantly know that someone has infiltrated the facility and an execution system will be instantly triggered. Which means that there will be a time limit if the alarms are triggered and if Ryu doesn't manage to free Ken by then, Ken will be executed. So if the alarms are triggered, then Ken will most probably die and even if by chance Ryu does manages to save him, they will have to face hordes of enemies on the way. That's why The Lotus has strictly told Ryu that his approach must be stealthy and he must avoid triggering the alarms at all costs. This is the second condition of the mission.

"These really are tough odds", thought Ryu. Suddenly, Ryu heard footsteps approaching his way. He instantly unsheathed the Skana and waited for the Grineer marine to reach him. When the Grineer marine entered the room, it was really shocked and was going to ring the alarms. But Ryu didn't give it the chance, he closed the distance between them with a dash in the fraction of a second and cut off its head with the Skana. It was so fast that Grineer couldn't even lift its arms to defend itself. After killing the Grineer, Ryu started to move. He looked at the map and found a route that would directly lead to the prison blocks and with the least marines stationed. However, before he could make another move, he heard a very loud crashing noise. It came from the prison blocks. Ryu immediately became worried because that was his inital destination. He changed his mind and took the shortest route there. As he got closer, he heard increasingly loud noises of gunfire and hitting noises.

'This is not looking good.' thought Ryu. Suddenly, something whizzed past him and hit the wall next to him with tremendous force, intsantly creating a large crater next to him. Looking at it closely, he saw that it was the body of Grineer marine. Altough this almost confirmed his worst fears, as if to confirm it, he looked in the direction where the body came from. And... it was confirmed. A man with very long and flaming red hair and beard in prisoner's clothes was fighting against a battalion of marines. And behind him was a large hole through which the interior of a prison cell cold be seen. Even though his face was almost completely covered by his beard, Ryu could still recognize those green eyes and that fighting stance. This man was their target, the user of the Rhino warframe, Ken Alexander.

However, before Ryuu could call him or even comprehend the situation, three Butchers* charged towards Ken and attacked him simultaneously. But, before their blades could even graze him, Ken dashed backwards with amazing speed and thus dodging their attacks. And before they could recover, he closed the distance instantly and took the closest one out with a single right hook. It was no oridinary hook, however. As the other two beside it were also caught in its trajectory and all three were blown away and hit the opposite wall, instantly creating a hole in it (the wall). And then Ken immediately looked at Ryuu's direction and said," So you have came, Ryu?"

"You knew that I was coming!?" asked a dumbfounded Ryu.

" Well, yeah at least the Lotus told me that you would." said Ken.

"You know the Lotus ?!" asked Ryu with an even more dumbfounded look.

" Yes. She's the one who told me to break out of the prison today. Well, anyway, we must hurry. We don't have much time."

" But-" Ryuu began, but was cut off by Ken," I know that you have a lot of questions. And I will answer all of them. But not now."

"Okay. But you must explain everything to me when we reach the Liset." said Ryuu

"Very well." replied Ken. Then he started to dash towards the Engine room and Ryuu followed close after.


End file.
